Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rubber composition for tires and a pneumatic tire having a tread produced using the rubber composition.
Description of Background Art
A pneumatic tire is structured with various components such as a tread and a sidewall, and is provided with properties corresponding to those components. Japanese Patent Publication 4559573 describes a method for improving wet grip performance, wear resistance and processability by using a particular rubber component or a particular inorganic reinforcement agent such as aluminum hydroxide. However, further improvement is required. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.